This invention relates to a safety explosion-sound type bullet for a toy gun, more particularly a bullet (for example, a BB) wherein a cavity is formed in the body, filled with material which can produce a small explosion by violent collision. The body is covered by a thin layer such that, when the body collides with a hard object, it can safely produce a small explosion which sounds like an actual gun.
When users of toy guns participate in a war game, they hope to use it as an actual gun in order to give them a lifelike war game.
It is important to discriminate between a toy gun and an actual gun. However the leisure function of a toy gun is too important to be neglected, so if the actual shape is removed from the toy gun, it must increase the lifelike sense when being fired. The present invention can make conventional BB produce an explosion sound like an actual gun and can also protect the player.